Alias (TRADUCTION)
by Cloud 'n Izru
Summary: Jellal regarda à travers la fenêtre puis par terre, à ses pieds, avant de lâcher un petit rire et de se pencher vers elle, lui tendant une main pour qu'elle la serre. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il parla : "Eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Fairy Hunter. Tu peux m'appeler Mystogan."


Note de la traductrice :

OS absolument délicieux que j'aurais été égoïste de ne pas partager. J'y ai passé les plus gros fous rires muets de mon expérience de traductrice… Vous allez voir, le thème risque de vous toucher plus que vous ne le pensez ;).

_P.S : Aux gens qui ont vécu une expérience bizarre avec les réponses aux reviews de Sept jours, je crois deviner que c'est à cause du fait que j'étais en plein dialogue avec l'auteur de cet OS sur l'autre compte et que Ffnet ne tolère pas bien les utilisations de plusieurs comptes sur un même ordi. A Bymeha, c'est l'OS dont je te parlais ! _

Lou.

* * *

**ALIAS  
**Daniel Monteray

(Traduction autorisée, bien sûr !  
Retrouvez l'original dans mes favoris.)

_Mystogan : Alors, comment ça se passe avec ce dialogue ?_

_Fairy Hunter : Je bosse dessus. C'est presque fini._

Erza envoya le message et s'arrêta brièvement de pianoter sur son clavier pour regarder deux filles en pleine séance de gloussements qui passaient devant la fenêtre du café où elle se trouvait. Elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur et se remit à écrire furieusement, les doigts dansant avec élégance sur son clavier.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, celles qui aimaient passer leur temps à prendre la pose devant un miroir et à se maquiller. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, celles qui aimaient passer des heures à faire les magasins et à parler de garçons. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, celles qui aimaient faire la fête et se bourrer la gueule.

Elle était la fille qui aimait rester assise pendant des heures à ce café, en T-shirt, baggy et tennis, avec une tasse de café fumant à la main, à regarder dehors, à travers la fenêtre, depuis son intérieur chaud et confortable, les flocons de neige cristallisée qui tombaient nonchalamment et venaient peindre le trottoir d'un blanc argenté. Elle était la fille qui aimait rester assise à côté de la large fenêtre de devanture pour observer les passants filer d'un pas pressé, la tête inclinée en avant pour fendre le vent glacial jusqu'aux épaisses portes de la boutique. Elle était la fille qui aimait rester assise ici, son ordinateur allumé en face d'elle pour parler à ses amis d'internet, à un plus qu'aux autres, parce que ces gens-là ne la jugeaient jamais. C'étaient des gens qui la comprenaient.

L'icône Skype en bas de son écran se mit à clignoter et un nouveau message apparut.

_Mystogan : Super !_

Un petit sourire se faufila sur son visage.

_Fairy Hunter : Tu travailles sur quelque chose en ce moment ?_

Erza repassa sur son texte à moitié écrit en attendant la réponse de son ami.

« _Elle tendit le bras et ses doigts entortillèrent sa cravate argentée. Elle le tira vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se frôlèrent. Elle en eut la chair de poule, tout le long des bras, et il frissonna à son contact tandis que son souffle chaud caressait ses joues. Il inspira profondément. Ses yeux fixés sur son visage glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il était presque tenté de les capturer. Il oublia cette idée alors qu'elle l'attirait plus fortement vers lui et, après quelques mouvements saccadés, sa cravate glissa de son cou._

_Elle attacha la cravate devant ses yeux. La soie fluide laissait une sensation de froid sur ses paupières : il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui, sans qu'il puisse identifier le sentiment exact. Ses doigts froids parcoururent son visage et son cou, où ils s'attardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de glisser sous sa chemise et d'en défaire lentement les boutons. Lorsque l'air frais frappa sa poitrine nue, il haleta._

_Ses mains descendirent le long de son torse, explorant attentivement chaque centimètre carré. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et sa langue en perça pour en lécher le lobe. Elle traça des baisers brûlants le long de son cou et il gémit. Gloussant devant sa réaction, la jeune femme suça doucement sa peau, le faisant gronder de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux tandis que ses mains se promenaient un peu plus bas avec davantage d'insistance._

Le carillonnement de la porte lui fit lever les yeux une fois de plus.

Un jeune homme passa la porte et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure pour parcourir des yeux le café à moitié vide. Son regard retomba sur le téléphone portable qu'il tenait dans sa main et il le rangea dans sa poche. Il ramena devant son visage l'épaisse écharpe qui en couvrait d'ailleurs la moitié inférieure, puis il frotta les semelles de ses bottes au paillasson, ce qui y laissa de grosses traces de neige.

_Mystogan : Pas encore, mais je pensais commencer un nouvel UA de fantasy. Sûrement en rapport avec les contes de fée. _

Erza le regarda fixement tandis qu'il s'en allait commander quelque chose à boire. Avec son jean enfoncé dans le haut de ses boots gris charbon, sa lourde veste noire, ses cheveux bleus caractéristiques et son tatouage au visage, elle était quasi sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_Fairy Hunter : Ce serait intéressant si tu choisissais des légendes sur les dragons._

« Merci. »

Son léger murmure la tira une fois de plus de ses pensées et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent lorsqu'il se retourna dans sa direction, un café à la main. Une lueur de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux et il la rejoignit.

« Euh, salut » dit-il, inclinant légèrement la tête avec un vague sourire penaud. « Tu es Erza, c'est bien ça ? »

Erza fronça un peu les sourcils. « Oui. »

Le jeune homme se tenait là avec maladresse, balançant nerveusement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je suis Jellal, il me semble que nous avons le même cours d'Introduction à la Création Littéraire ? »

Elle y réfléchit et au bout d'un moment, elle secoua la tête en guise d'excuse. « Oui, évidemment, désolée. J'ai un peu de mal avec les visages. »

Il montra le siège en face d'elle. « Je peux ? ... »

« Bien sûr. »

Jellal s'assit avec un hochement de tête pour remerciement.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son portable. Après quelques cliquetis de touches, il la regarda, toujours avec un sourire embarrassé. « Je passais devant la fenêtre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais en train d'écrire une histoire. »

Elle rougit et sentit la chaleur remonter depuis l'arrière de son cou. « C'est juste un truc écrit pour le fun. »

_Mystogan : Je me demande encore que choisir entre Acknologia et la Tour du Paradis de Zeref. Tu en penses quoi ?_

« Oui, j'avais deviné, » rit Jellal. « J'aime bien écrire des fanfictions sur mon temps libre. »

-Vraiment ? » Ses yeux luirent de surprise. « Sur quel fandom ? »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. « J'écris sur le fandom de RB. »

Elle maintint une expression neutre, mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, son cœur rata un battement. « Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce fandom.

-Oui, je sais que la plupart des auteurs sont des filles, surtout sur ce fandom, mais je… » Il conclut avec un rire nerveux et joua avec ses mains. « C'est un drôle de hasard. »

Le jeune homme fit courir ses doigts sur son portable, les oreilles rouges et l'air démoralisé.

_Mystogan : Occupée ?_

_Fairy Hunter : Désolée, j'étais juste en train de parler avec un gars de ma classe. Personnellement, je pense que Acknologia correspondrait mieux au thème des contes de fée. _

_Mystogan : Eh ben maintenant, je suis jaloux de ce gars qui arrive à me voler ton attention alors que je suis là._

Elle manqua de pouffer de rire en lisant le message.

_Fairy Hunter : Idiot._

« Est-ce que tu… écris pour un fandom, par hasard ? »

Erza le regarda fixement et nota le grand sourire stupide qui ornait son visage alors qu'il levait le visage de son portable. Après une petite hésitation, elle l'admit à contrecœur. « J'écris aussi sur RB. »

Elle regarda l'étrange expression qui apparut lentement sur son visage avant d'être remplacée par une autre, plus sérieuse. « Vraiment ? » dit-il, sa voix soudain bien plus grave, « des histoires d'amour ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? » rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Bien sûr, elle était un peu plus garçon manqué que les autres filles de son âge, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne montrait aucun intérêt pour le genre.

Jellal leva les mains. « Je ne sous-entendais rien, c'est juste que… j'abuse peut-être un peu, tu peux le dire. »

Erza résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. A la place, elle choisit d'envoyer un court message à son partenaire d'écriture avant de reporter son attention sur Jellal.

_Fairy Hunter : Apparemment, ce gars écrit aussi sur RB. De la Romance, à ce qu'il semblerait._

Il releva les yeux de son portable au même moment et elle fronça les sourcils, à cause du regard étrange que Jellal lui adressait. Ses yeux vacillèrent avec incertitude et sa prise se resserra sur son portable, si fort qu'elle fut persuadée qu'il allait le casser d'un instant à l'autre.

_Mystogan : Où es-tu en ce moment ?_

« Désolée, je te dérange » s'excusa Jellal, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

Erza eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. « Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste en train de parler avec un autre auteur de RB fics. »

_Fairy Hunter : Comme d'habitude._

« Ça va te paraître fou et sûrement très stupide, » commença-t-il. Elle ne dit rien mais elle releva un sourcil avec scepticisme et il continua en tordant inconsciemment ses mains. « Il y a cet auteur génial sur RB et… est-ce que le nom de Fairy Hunter te dit quelque chose ? »

Le cœur d'Erza fit un énorme bond. Elle sirota une longue gorgée de sa tasse. « La plupart des gens du fandom connaissent ce nom » dit-elle en s'appuyant le long de son dossier.

_Fairy Hunter : Et maintenant on parle de Fairy Hunter._

Un rire soudain gronda dans sa poitrine et Jellal regarda le plafond avec un grand sourire niais. « Ah, » souffla-t-il. « C'est toi, non ? »

Erza se raidit. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Erza accordait plus d'importance qu'à toute autre, c'était bien sa vie privée. Elle appréciait que ses activités sur internet restent séparées de sa vraie vie et elle était très, très douée pour ça.

Il ne parla pas pendant un moment, tripota son portable et le posa, l'écran contre la table.

_Mystogan : Eh bien, il y a quelqu'un qui est célèbre._

Erza pouvait presque sentir le sourire suffisant sur le visage de cet idiot tandis qu'elle lisait le message de Mystogan. Petit présomptueux. Malgré cela, elle ne put retenir un sourire suffisant.

_Fairy Hunter : Ne sois pas con._

Erza reporta son regard sur Jellal, se souvenant qu'il était toujours là. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit ; sa méfiance grandit.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle sur un ton plus sec qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

Jellal regarda à travers la fenêtre puis par terre, à ses pieds, avant de lâcher un petit rire et de se pencher vers elle, tendant la main pour qu'elle la serre. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il parla :

« Eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Fairy Hunter. Tu peux m'appeler Mystogan. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Salut, moi c'est Dan ou SA, comme vous voulez. C'est ma première fic de Mystwalker ici et je pense traîner un moment sur le fandom donc laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que je n'ai pas rendu mes personnages trop OOC, c'est quelque chose contre lequel je me suis vraiment battu(e) ici. Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop horrible. J'ai nommé le fandom RB pour Rouge/Bleu, la couleur de leurs cheveux. Un(e) ami(e) m'a dit d'utiliser juste Rouge/Bleu comme ils font dans Pokémon mais finalement je me suis décidé(e) pour le contraire. La fic sur les contes de fées était aussi une référence à Fairy Tail.


End file.
